eenezfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Balls
Dragon Balls are the namesake artifact of the Dragon Ball series. They are orange, crystalline spheres with the ability to call forth a eternal dragon which has the ability to grant wishes to anyone who manages to gather all seven of them. In the Dragon Ball series, and assumingly in the Ed Edd n Eddy Z series, there are 3 types of Dragon Balls. Usage in Ed, Edd n' Eddy Z So far, there has been no reference, much less any use of these sacred objects in the series. It is unknown as to whether they will make an appearance in the series at all. Earth's Dragon Balls The Earth's Dragon Balls are the first dragon balls found in the Dragon B all series created by the guardian of Earth Kami, and later recreated by Dende. They are about about 3 inches in diameter (about the size of a Base Ball). It has been confirmed that the guardian of Earth has changed sense Dragon Ball GT, and so the Dragon Ball's guardian have also chaged. The Earths Dragon Balls have the ability to grant three wishes, two if one wish is to revive a large amount of people. The Dragon Balls can not revive someone that exceeds a years time of the persons death. Also, someone can only be revived by these Dragon Balls once.After three wishes are granted, the Dragon Balls scatter all over the world and turn into useless stone for one year. While the Earths Dragon Balls were used numerous times in the Dragon Ball series, they have yet to apear in the Animated Ed Edd n Eddy Z series or any of its fan works. The Namekian Dragon Balls Unlike the Dragon Balls of Earth, the approximately basketball-sized Dragon Balls of planet Namek summon a different dragon, Porunga and can grant three wishes, due to their creation by Grand Elder Guru. Since the years on Namek are shorter (127 Earth days), they can also be used more frequently. However, Porunga is initially only capable of one individual's revival per wish, whereas the Eternal Dragon of Earth can wish many, even an entire planet's population (if you can state your will in one wish). Additionally, the Namek Dragon Balls require the summoner to say a password before the dragon can be summoned, and the wish must be spoken in the Namekian language (the Z Fighters used Dende to translate their wishes). One notable advantage that the Namekian Dragon Balls have over that of Earth is that they can revive a person as many times as wished to (something that even Dende's upgraded Shenron could not do). The Black Star Dragon Balls In Dragon Ball GT, the concept of "Black Star Dragon Balls" was introduced. This set of Dragon Balls was created by the Nameless Namek, before he had split into Kami and King Piccolo. Presumably because this Namek was not pure good and was much more powerful (since he had not dispelled his evil half) the Black Star Dragon Balls can summon the much more powerful Ultimate Shenron, a mighty dragon that is not restricted as much as the normal Shenron (ex. he can kill a person if wished to). To counter this powerful improvement, the Black Star Dragon Balls have two big downsides. First, when Ultimate Shenron grants a wish, the Black Star Dragon Balls scatter across the galaxy, rather than on Earth. Secondly, the planet upon which Ultimate Shenron grants a wish will be destroyed in one year unless the Black Star Dragon Balls are returned to the aforesaid planet. Apart from this, unlike the Earth or Namekian Dragon Balls, the Black Star Dragon Balls never transform into stones and can be used as soon as they are retrieved after being scattered. Category:Plot devices